Salvation of the Saiyans
by Isle Damsel
Summary: Our heroes imagined their fates to have a happy ending. Despite all odds, their hopes came true. Until now. Someone has altered the timeline. Now, two rather unsung heroines must make a choice. They can save all they love; but the price may be too high.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, its movies, or any of its characters. This story was written purely for my own enjoyment and with the pure goal of improving my writing talent.

**Author's Note:** I have reloaded this trailer due to a few blonde moments of mine. These would be a lack of a proper disclaimer (seriously who forgets that?) and a few grammar errors that were missed in the original posting. I also want to thank Pilipili for the review that will be missing when I reload this trailer. Thanks for the encouraging review Pilipili and I'm enjoying his story "I Don't Have A Name". It's a good story. Ya'll should take a look.

* * *

Salvation of the Saiyans

_**The Trailer**_

Darkness was all that surrounded her. Unknown whispers were her only companion. Her eyes could see nothing but the icy blackness that engulfed her. The eerie darkness sent shivers up her spine and it took all her determination to keep her courage. She closed her eyes and willed her courage to conquer her fear. She was a warrior and she feared no one.

Taking this moment to collect herself, the raven-haired bride opened her eyes and her voice came out smooth as glass.

"Where am I? Why have you brought me here?"

"This is where you must make your choice, maid."

The voice came out stern and yet she could sense no malice. She whirled around towards the voice and she had to close her eyes almost instantly. She threw her right arm over her eyes to shield them. The tall man stood under the only light in the pitch black space. The transition from the former darkness to the light had temporarily blinded her. Slowly, she lowered her arm as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"I apologize for the darkness. No one has been here in quite some time," the stern faced man informed her.

Suddenly, a great beep sounded and what was left of the icy blackness still surrounding her was completely replaced with a burst of light. She squinted her eyes and slowly looked around. She had assumed that she had been in a cave or even possibly a great warehouse of some sort. She was amazed at how wrong she was. The alien symbols and technology that now welcomed her surprised and amazed her. However, a sight to her right surprised her even more.

"Bulma? Aren't you on Namek with Gohan and Krillin?"

"Chi Chi? How did you get here?" Bulma asked the equally confused brunette.

"I don't know," she replied, "I think we should ask him."

Bulma followed Chi Chi's eyes and stared in amazement at the man standing on a metal platform before them. She had not been able to see his face clearly before and now she almost wished she hadn't seen it. He was a warrior for sure. His tall and muscular framed was tan and rugged. His armor was slightly worn and his cape was nicked in several places. He had a large scar that ran down from his forehead and through his right eye. It continued down over a pair of stern tight lips held in a straight line and ended at his chin. His face was so marred that Bulma was amazed his right eye was still there. Whether or not he still had sight in it; now that was a different matter.

His eyes were certainly his most distinguishing feature. They were hard and calm like the eye of a storm. His eyes were guarded and rough, but the fiery beauty could see a history of hard survival and pain buried deep in those irises. His eyes also had another, stronger emotion buried there. Exhaustion.

"Maid. My lady."

The odd words brought Bulma back into reality and she blushed as she hoped he hadn't noticed how long she had been staring. The red soon left her face, however, and her face began to pale slightly. She and Chi Chi stiffened when the blatantly dangerously warrior started walking down a pair of metal steps towards them. Every muscle in his body rippled as he walked and both women could see that there was a great amount of power hidden in his being. The mystery of a warrior finally came to a stop and he stood before them. His form towered over them. Neither woman said a word.

"Thank you," he said shocking them, "for coming here. I sincerely hope that you will be willing to help."

Bulma's eyes widen in shock and Chi Chi raised an eyebrow. Glancing at each other, Chi Chi said, "You want us to help you?"

"Yes," the man replied evenly.

"How?" Bulma asked amazed.

"By helping me change things," he relied simply.

"Oh that's informative. Helping you with what? Can we get a little more detail here, please?" Bulma replied impatiently.

"By changing fate, my lady."

"By changing who?" Chi Chi stammered.

"The future is not as it should be. The fate of all you love has been changed."

The women stared at each other in disbelief.

"You must trust me. I wish to help you, but there is little time."

Bulma glanced around the room they were in. Staring the warrior down, she stated, "This is an alien lab."

"Yes, my lady."

"You're a scientist."

"Yes, my lady."

Bulma looked around and saw a control panel nearby. Bulma walked over to it and picked up several pieces of paper lying on top of the controls The sheets contained several mathematical equations and various instructions on them. Glancing over them, she said, "You're a very good scientist."

"I was," he replied.

"What is that?" Chi Chi motioned to that papers Bulma held.

"I don't believe it……"

"What?" Chi Chi asked again.

"They're blue prints for a time machine," she said staring at the man.

"You can tell that just by reading a piece of paper?" Chi Chi asked impressed.

"Yes. I've tried this before, but I could never create a working model. Don't tell me…. You managed to do it, didn't you?" she asked the mysterious scientist.

"I did, my lady."

"Have you tested it yet?"

"I have, my lady."

"And?!" Bulma demanded.

"I saw the future, my lady."

"What future?" Chi Chi chimed in.

"Yours. I have seen both your fates, maid."

Briefly glancing at a slightly scared Bulma, the equally alarmed Chi Chi sharply asked, "What for?!"

"You are the last hope," he answered without hesitation.

"Okay, buddy!" Bulma said her patience snapping. Getting up in his face and waving her finger, she demanded loudly, "I'm tired of all your bizarre and mysterious answers! I know that you're trying to maintain a cool alien façade here, but I am losing my patience and I want a detailed explanation!"

Joining her fiery friend, Chi Chi placed her finger in the armored chest of their mysterious host. Poking his chest as she spoke, Chi Chi angrily announced, "She's right! _**You've**_ all but kidnapped us and _**We**_ deserve some answers! Start talking or _**You're**_ going to be in serious trouble _**Mister**_!"

An amused look came over the tall warrior's face and he replied, "But maid, you have come here of your own free will."

"Only because you said that this involves the well-being of my family! Now, start talking!" the furious brunette shouted.

"Right now!" Bulma added.

A small smirk forming on his face, the veteran glanced from one woman to another. Finally bringing his gaze to rest on Bulma, he nodded. "As you wish, your majesty," he said backing away and bowing to her.

Chi Chi cocked an eyebrow and looked at Bulma. "You're majesty?"

Looking slightly puzzled, Bulma simply looked at her and shrugged.

"I have been to the future, majesty. I have seen your fate. While constantly involved in battles, you both still live happy and full lives with your husbands and children," he reported.

Upon hearing his words, Chi Chi's eyes softened and some of the fears she held inside left her. _'He's coming home and he's bringing our son back safe!'_ Chi Chi mentally exclaimed in joy.

A bright smile on her face, Bulma shouted with joy, "So, I finally do marry Yamcha!"

Turning and seeing her friend's happiness, Chi Chi smiled at her. "Well, it's about time you too were married! You've been playing cat and mouse for too long. I swear! I was beginning to wonder if we he would ever pop the question."

"Tell me," Bulma begged the warrior, "What are our children like?"

The man smiled at her joy and without hesitation and he proudly replied, "Your son is a courageous and strong warrior like his father. Your daughter is a very brave and intelligent beauty like her mother, my lady."

Bulma clapped her hands together in joy. Chi Chi smiled even wider at her long-time friend's antics.

"My lady," the warrior asked in a respectful tone. "May I speak freely?"

Looking perplexed, Bulma replied, "Of course! No one said you couldn't talk."

Bowing, he asked curiously, "My lady, who is this Yamcha, you speak of?"

Bulma face faulted and Chi Chi gasped in amazement and looked at him somewhat amused.

Recovering quickly, Bulma asked anxiously, "What do you mean "who is this Yamcha you speak of"?! He's my husband of course! Who else?!"

Now, it was the warrior's turn to look confused. "Your majesty…. I don't understand what….."

"What?!" Bulma said frantically as she grabbed the front of his armor. "What don't you understand? Yamcha is my future husband, right? Right?!"

"I…… Your highness…… I assume that this "Yamcha" may have been your love before the king, but he is not to be your husband."

Bulma's face fell as she felt her heart break. Her heart all but stopped and she couldn't move. 'It's not Yamcha? Who else could I love but Yamcha….' she thought in despair. Letting go of the warrior, she slumped to the ground nearly in tears.

Seeing her friend's pain, Chi Chi asked quickly, "Who does she marry?"

You could see in his face his obvious concern for the lavender beauty who had crumpled to the floor. It took a moment for the warrior's shocked face to turn towards Chi Chi.

"Well, he's….. he's the king of course…. I…."

The man looked at the heart-stricken Bulma in shock. "Majesty…..I…."

Suddenly, he bowed low to the ground before her. Bulma looked at him confused and Chi Chi looked on in disbelief.

"My queen, I beg your forgiveness. I did not know that you were unaware of your future marriage to the king. I fear that I have said to much. After I have completed my mission of service to you, I will gladly take my life in to pay for my crimes if you command it."

Bulma stared at the bowed figure before her. She wasn't sure what shocked her more…. Her future marriage to someone other than Yamcha or this man's willingness to die at her command. For the first time, she was at a loss of words. She give Chi Chi a helpless look. She could tell that Chi Chi was just as shocked as she was. Bulma watched as Chi Chi seemed to be mentally collecting her thoughts. Now composed, Chi Chi motioned with her eyes for Bulma to say something to the man.

She forced her mind to gather some small amount of her own wits together. Then, the slightly alarmed genius brain stormed for something to say. Pushing aside her pain and stilling her courage, she ordered, "That will… not be necessary. You were just doing your job. I forgive you."

Stiffening, the warrior slowly raised his head and looked up at her in disbelief and uncertainty. With all the strength her broken heart could muster, she managed to give him a warm and forgiving smile. The man just stared back at her.

Realizing that she couldn't just stand there, Chi Chi hurried over to the still crumpled form of Bulma. Sitting herself behind the woman, Chi Chi enveloped her in a protective and comforting hug. The man still laying flat to the ground gave the brunette woman a questioning glance.

"You said that all is well in our futures and our families are fine. But, if that's true, then why are you here?" Chi Chi asked.

He gave her a strange look and she realized that he would answer no more questions for her. Careful to her motions unnoticed, Chi Chi secretly nudged Bulma urging her to say something.

"Yes," Bulma managed to force out, "Why are you here?"

The warrior immediately straightened himself and stood up. He looked down at the women almost as if he was at a loss as to what he should do. _'We need him to talk. I need to hear what he knows about Goku and Gohan,'_ Chi Chi said to herself. Chi Chi looked around and saw a chair nearby. Thinking it would ease the tension, she motioned to the chair behind him. Following her gaze, he looked back at the chair and then nodded at her. Confused, Bulma looked at Chi Chi.

Years of royal training as a princess suddenly come alive again, Chi Chi whispered, "Bulma! This man thinks that you're his queen. So, act like one! I know that you're in pain, but you have to pull yourself together! We need to play along, so we can find out what he knows! Who knows… You may be able to change your fate and marry Yamcha!"

At hearing the truth of Chi Chi's words, she willed her courage to return. Nodding, Bulma used every ounce of grace she possessed and lifted herself off the ground. She eased herself in the chair that the warrior brought to her and Chi Chi stood behind her as a handmaiden would.

Composing herself, she asked him in the most calm tone she could muster, "Please, answer my friend's question."

Bowing, he complied. "Majesty, I regret to inform you that the future that was to be has been forever changed. Unfortunately, I was not the only one who has discovered technology that can enable time travel. Another very dangerous rival has made the same scientific advance. The future, your future, that I first visited has been undone in an irreversible way. All the battles and events that would have taken place your original future still will, but there will be one major change."

"What it is that?" Bulma asked.

"There are no more dragon balls on earth. The last ones that remain are on Namek now. After these wishes are done, then there will be no more wishes."

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Bulma exclaimed, "No more dragon balls?!"

"Is that really that big of a problem? Why can't the guys just stop fighting like barbarians and come home. Why can't they just live like normal men?" Chi Chi asked.

"Of course, it's a problem!" Bulma answered frustrated. "You know as well as I do that trouble follows them wherever they go! It always has! Besides, Goku will never give up fighting! It's in his blood. The other guys won't give it up either. Do you know what this means?! After the wishes on Namek, we can't wish anyone back! From here on out, if anyone dies fighting, then we can't get them back. They'll really be gone…..forever...."

"Her majesty is correct. In the future that was, you will use the dragon balls many times to wish your loved ones and comrades back to life. Without them, I am sorry to say that you, your husbands, and your children will die in one battle or another."

The women listened silently, all the while wearing looks of horror as the warrior continued on.

"I went back again to the future just to be sure that it was indeed altered. It was and there is no way to reverse the changes made. I saw your deaths and they will not be peaceful either. However, I believe that I have discovered a way to balance out the damage that has been done. I can't guarantee that it will save your lives, but I swear to you that you will die if you allow your future to unfold as it is now."

"You two, however, are the only ones that can change what is to come. The choice is yours to make. I will help you, but your lives and the lives of all you know will be forever changed. There is a rather high price that must be paid for this chance. It is up to you, if you will be willing to pay it."

He stopped speaking. He looked at them as if waiting for a reply before continuing. The women looked at each other once more and said something silently through their eyes that the warrior could not identify.

Looking back at him, Bulma nodded and said, "What is it?"

"I will help you tip the scales of time, but you will have to, in part at least, change who you are forever. You very well may give your lives to save your family and friends. You also will accomplish something I fear that you may not wish to."

"That is?" Chi Chi questioned solemnly.

"You two will be the salvation of the Saiyan race."

The two women looked off in silence as each was lost to her own thoughts. The veteran watched in secret desperation as the women mentally weighed the options. It seemed like an eternity before he saw a pair of blue eyes glance back up at him. He wouldn't be surprised if they could actually stare into his soul. She moved in her chair and was soon sitting perfectly. Suddenly, with every ounce her body screaming royalty, his future queen stared at him with warning in her eyes. Then, in a smooth voice that silently commanded both his attention and respect, her non-negotiable command came.

"You, will tell me who you are. Now."

He lowered himself down to kneel on one knee. Looking up at the bride of his king in awe, he replied, "Your highness, I was born to serve you."

He lowered his head in respect. "My name is Zorn. I was an elite soldier at the right hand side of your father-in-law, King Vegeta."

Bulma and Chi Chi watched in silence as the right side of his cloak appeared to move on its own. The women watched in both amazement and alarm as the appearance of a brown, furry tail confirmed their fears.

Looking Bulma straight in the eyes, Zorn said, "I now serve the prince and my future king. This means I also serve you, my princess. Majesty, you are the future Queen of the Saiyans."

Chi Chi nearly fell over in disbelief while Bulma closed her eyes. Keeping them closed tightly for a minute, she finally opened them. With her infamous determination rising in her soul, she made a promise to herself silently. _'I __**will not**__ be that animal's wife. I __**will not**__ marry anyone else but Yamcha. I __**will not**__ let Yamcha and my friends die either. Fate or no fate.'_

Bulma and Chi Chi turned to one another. Each woman saw the decision reflected in the other woman's eyes. Nodding to each other, they turned to the waiting Zorn. The question came out in a determined tone.

"What do we have to do?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just to let ya'll know; this is a teaser trailer and not the first chapter. This was done merely as a preview and the real first chapter will be loaded up very soon. This scene will be in a later chapter though. Please go ahead and read and review please. I would love to hear what you think about it so far though. Flames are welcome as well. Thanks to all and see you back foe Chapter 1: A Woman's Secret.


End file.
